Major objectives of this proposal are to provide the bioscientist with: 1) Quality antibodies for RIA exploration of the polyamine topography of biological fluids; 2) An inexpensive device (RIA) for clinical screening and monitoring; 3) Discriminating body fluid PA profiles for pathogenetic studies; 4) Antibodies for use in experimental biology and pathology. Employing antibody (AB) against spermine (SPM) in a polyamine (PA) radioimmunoassay (RIA) we measure picogram quantities of free PA directly in 10-20 microliters of serum. Levels are consistently elevated in children with diagnosed malignancy. Treated unselected adult patients with cancer have elevated free PAs in 74% of cases (less than 2 SD above normal mean) using SPM AB alone. Spermidine (SPD) AB production has been achieved and the RIA has proven highly successful. Clinical testing, including application of new antibodies to RIA, will continue on cancer, normal and disease control groups. Monitoring of therapy will be evaluated. Mixed AB single tube RIAs such as anti-SPM plus anti-SPD will be tested for screening efficacy, i.e., high risk groups. Comparison of results of patient sample aliquots using PA-RIAs, mass-spectrometry and high-pressure-liquid-chromatography will be accomplished in various disease groups. Macromolecular carrier conjugate of putreanine, organo-synthesized T-formation antigens of SPM, SPD, putrescine and other PA congeners including the acetylated PAs will be made and conjugate immunization techniques extended. In addition to these maneuvers to enhance AB specificity, on-going rapid silica gel column fractionation studies of PAs and affinity-chromatography purification of ABs will be accomplished to improve RIA posture in polyamine biochemistry. PA-RIA picogram sensitivity will allow capillary collection (heel-stick) for serial pediatric blood and spinal fluid examination. Dried serum specimen mailers for remote monitor-by-mail will be developed.